Fallen Crimson, Faded Lavender
by Todokanunegai
Summary: “You didn’t care for me when I was alive. Maybe you will when I’m dead…” One shot. Note the double angst. Contains suicidecharacter death. May need tissues depending on your sensitivity level. Shounen ai implied. Complete


This is a product of pure depression ^_^. Written when I was experiencing a bout of depression.  

Dedications: ShadowSpirit…she loves Clashshipping and this is for her.  Go read her fics, they're good!  But after you finish this ^_^.

Disclaimer: I would not write this is if I did, now would I?

Warning: Shounen-ai, suicide and character death.  There you've been warned.   

Fallen Crimson, Faded Lavender 

The pale moonlight reflected off the slim piece of silver.  It was common piece of silver.  Harmless.  Completely harmless.

A lightly tanned hand caressed the smooth silver, sliding down along the side of it.

The hand pulled back, a drop of crimson appearing on the stainless silver.  A slender line, dotted with red appeared on the elegant finger.  

A smile of approval crept onto the face of the holder.  He turned the blade in his hand, surveying it with a lazy eye.  

He traced the design on the handle.  The design was in hieroglyphs, spelling out a name in pale gold.   

The blade was suddenly brought upright, handle held firmly.  It danced across flawless skin, leaving crimson flecks in its path.  

But that was not its goal.  A small smile lit up his face, but never reached his eyes as the blade neared its destination.

The knife was poised at the pulsating vein, not hesitating, just waiting.  

He closed his eyes and moved his hand, slashing deeply across the fragile skin.  

A river of red flowed from the torn skin, staining the blade, his skin and the wooden floor.  

A content sigh pass through his quickly paling lips.

He moved the blade, letting it slit the pale blue veins of his other hand.  

The world started to blur to him, fading quickly in and out.  

Reality was slowly slipping from him as darkness grasped at him, threatening to overcome him.

He vaguely tasted the tears that slipped down his now dulled eyes.  And he laughed bitterly.  Time for regrets were over.  It was too late to take back his choice.  He had done it and the world would be a better place because of it.  

The blood slipping from him onto the blade and floor fascinated him.  Curiously, he dipped a finger in the flowing liquid and raised it to his lips, tasting it.

It had a bittersweet coppery taste.  

Darkness tugged at him, pulling him now with more force into its comforting shadowy oblivion.  He felt his eyes grow heavy.  

"So this is how it all ends." He whispered, his voice faint. "So this is how death feels like."

His breathing had become shallow, barely there.  He felt his body slip onto the wooden floor, onto the crimson pool that had started to form.  

The blade slipped out of his hand, falling on the floor with a soft clang. 

"This is how it ends.  So many years waiting to live, and in the end, ending it all in a few short moment." The words were barely audible as it passed through his lips.  

"You didn't care for me when I was alive.  Maybe you will when I'm dead…" There was a sudden silence as his voice was robbed from him, as was his breath.  His eyes slipped closed and his heart slowed as blood continued to spill.

An eerie, mournful silence soon filled the room, unbroken by any sound.  

The silver gleamed in the pale moonlight.  On it was his last word.  The one that he wanted to say but had not been able to say before darkness engulfed him. 

The blade lay in the pool of blood, illuminated by the moonlight.  

The pale gold hieroglyphs glittered silently.  

A tanned hand placed a bough of rosemary in front of the gray stone.  "Rosemary…for remembrance."

The young man stood up and turned away, eyes focusing on the dirt path. 

The shorter teen walked up to him holding a red and purple box in his hand.

"This is for you."

He looked up in slight surprise.  

"This is for you.  He left it for you." The shorter teen turned and walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the box in his hand.

Darkened lavender eyes stared intently at the box, unsure of what to do.  

Finally he walked over to the gravestone and sat down.  

"What is this?" He murmured, not taking his eyes off the stone.

His pale blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and he brushed it away, turning his attention back to the box.

The box was opened with a tender touch.  

Within lay an envelope, a single yellow rose and…a silver blade. 

He looked at the yellow rose in confusion.  Yellow roses represented friendship, didn't they?  So…why?

He picked up the envelope with a shaky hand and pulled out the piece of paper inside.  

Lavender eyes scanned through the slightly messy handwriting on the page.  When he was done, he picked up the rose and caressed it gently, ignoring the stinging thorns.

"Try to care…that is the other meaning of the yellow rose…" Tear built up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "That's why you did it…that's why you killed yourself."

A solitary tear slipped down his cheek.  

His face flushed red. "Damn it!  You selfish bastard!  Couldn't you have waited?  I did care, damn it!  I did!  I really did." He cried to the empty blue sky.

"Even the greatest have to fall…but why did you have to?!"

The sky was dark, stormy and the waves crashed violently against the rocks.  A storm was brewing slowly.

A solitary figure stood on the cliff.  The wind whipped at his hair and his clothes, but he didn't appear to notice.

In his hand he held the box.  

As he walked toward the edge of the cliff, he opened the box.  He reached in and took out the rose.

He sat down on the cliff, his legs dangling dangerously off the edge of it.  

For a long time, he looked at the rose and his eyes misted over.  He pulled the petals off, one by one, scattering them into the ocean.  The stem followed shortly.

Next he withdrew the letter.  As he read over it for the hundredth time, he closed his eyes and allowed the tears to flow freely, staining the paper.

Finally controlling his tears, he shakily ripped up the letter and it soon joined the rose. 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he looked at the knife left in the box.  He pulled it out, contemplating it silently.

He stood up, the blade in his hand.  He took a step and kicked the box into the ocean.  

Turning around, he walked away, blade gripped tightly in his hand, the sharp metal drawing blood.  But he did not care.

A year.  A long painful year.  A year of silence.  He had not spoken a word.  Not to his light, not to anybody.  

He stood at the grave.  His face was blank.  Emotionlessly gazing at the words written on the stone.

"Yami.  A brother, a friend, a guardian, a Pharaoh.  May he find his peace at last in death." He read the inscription, the first words he had spoken in a very long time.  A harsh smile crossed his face.

"He was an enemy too, a rival.  A fool and a love…" 

A single long-stemmed red rose, a piece of parchment and the silver blade was left on the grave as the lavender-eyed spirit walked away, heading for the ocean.

Yuugi picked up the ringing phone. "Turtle Game Shop and Mutou residence."

"Yuugi?"

"Malik? What's wrong, you sound worried?"

"Have you seen Mariku around?" 

"No, why?"  
"He hasn't come back at all since he left yesterday."

"Yesterday…?"

"Yes, yesterday.  Why?"

"Yesterday was the one year anniversary of…Yami's…death." Yuugi whispered.

"Oh, my…"

"Meet me at Yami's grave in 15 minutes, I think we can find all our answers there." Yuugi murmured.

"Ok.  See you then." Malik hung up.

Yuugi put the phone back on the hook.  He grabbed his jacket and quickly walked out the door.

Malik looked at the knife that Yuugi was holding out toward him. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Tell me what it says."

Malik took the knife, examining the handle carefully. "It says…Mariku."

"This was Yami's.  He had given it to Mariku."

Malik looked up. "So why is it doing here?"

"Mariku must have left it, before he went away."

"Went away?  Where?"

Yuugi was silent, his attention suddenly focused on the piece of paper that lay almost forgotten.

Malik walked over to it and picked it up.  

He read the Egyptian hieroglyphs written on it. 

"Even the greatest have to fall

 Even the brightest have to fade.

 Pain and sorrow intertwined

 Love forever a shadowy dream.

 Blood red crimson

 Falling into the darkness of despair.

 Deep lavender

 Fading slowly into pain and sorrow.

 Fate was cruel

 Dividing,

 Destroying  
 What should have united.

 Now crimson has fallen

 And lavender has faded

 And maybe now they could be

 What they had never been.

 May crimson and lavender 

 Be together for eternity's time."

Malik paled. "No…"

"He's gone." Yuugi murmured. 

"Fate was cruel to them."

"Indeed it was."

"Do you think they will find peace together?"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done.  Finished.  

There's my lovely one shot and first attempt at Clashshipping.  Now press the lovely purple button at the lower left side of the screen and leave a review. 

If you like this, I may write more in the future.  Well, Ja!

© Todokanunegai  4-2-03


End file.
